Changes
by ShadowWolfAlphaGirl
Summary: A change can be good for everyone. Except when the change is that something returns that never should have been there in the first place. Funny how I could've missed something so big.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, I'm going to try something I've always thought of doing but never had the guts to do. Well, two things. One is writing ANs and another is working with Avatar. Please be nice, I'm using every bit of research I have. If I mess up, someone sounds kinda ooc, or I put in the dead (without warning of them living in here), please tell me so I can correct it. Please read and enjoy!

* * *

The weightless thing was to be expected, as the scientists all around woke up drivers, soldiers, and scientists. There's a mirror in my locker, the one marked as M. Vega. As I pull out my bag and stare into he mirror, the familiar stranger stares back. Sh actually looks beautiful, running a brush through silky dark auburn hair, her eyes the color of living grass. This can't be me. Definitely not me.

"First day on the job and I already feel like shit," I muttered to myself, sticking to the walls as I made my way towards the hanger our way in would be in. They had a bit of control over the gravity, so at least I wouldn't feel like my stomach is in my throat.

There's a sea of people around, squeezing and suffocating me. I'm not normally claustrophobic, but this is changing that. There's this one woman, blonde, blue eyed, and dressed in military fatigues. I'll have to remember to stay away from her. Besides, she's chatting up a storm with a man who looks like he doesn't even give a flying fuck. God, if I'm ever stuck with her, I'll probably try to drown her out with a bottle of beer. If they even keep alcohol on Pandora. God I hope they do. Like so many before me, I drink away the pain I feel while my brother is in Jamaica. Of course, it's only emotional pain. Mostly regret for letting him go in. Hell, I've been asleep for so long. Is he even still alive?

Someone's tapping foot brought me out of my thinking. Parker Selfridge. A tie and suit and a huge ego bigger than the sun. This is the second time I've met him. And that first was when he was telling us, only a year after he got back, was him saying that I and anyone else who'd been in the Avatar program training would have to do it all over again. A few veterans from the last trip are going in again too. All bases were evacuated due to the natives becoming more and more hostile. They even attacked a team apparently. The main base, somewhere near Hell's Gate, will not be used again. Instead, We'll be in Grave's Bog for however long it takes.

Despite the Tipani clan being closer and this base originally being used for research of Sturmbeast migration patters, We're here to befriend the Omaticaya clan and take hold of the unobtainium deposit below their home tree.

"Hey, Parker, tell me, why did you let 'fly-bitten savages drive you and everyone else off base?" I asked him lightly, using his term for the Na'vi. Maybe I can get on his good side. Just maybe. "I mean, you had guns, you had bombs, and you were going up against bows and arrows!" Okay, that won't get me anywhere good.

"There had been a few traitors. Half of the program sided with the indigenous," he said, turning to face me. He brushed some hair away from my eye, and visibly stiffened before letting my hair fall back. I knew what he saw. The scar of a knife cutting above and below my eye. I had been about thirteen when that happened. Some school teachers are sweethearts. Others are psychopath rapists who hurt you if you cry for help. He tried to lean in and put a hand on my waist as if he was a charmer that could make me forget my question, but I pushed him back. That may have been ten years ago, but I still don't let men or women touch me at the waist or below.

"Touchy, are we?" he growled, looking me in the eye.

"I was raped once, not going back," I muttered.

* * *

Please r&r.

I do not own Avatar!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh snap looky here! Another AN you'll ignore! Alright, I want some reviews this time! Even if I only get one! I'm trying to get a friend to draw for the image for me, because my drawings are shit and I can't do much for them... Ah well, start your reading! Please be nice, I'm using every bit of research I have. If I mess up, someone sounds kinda ooc, or I put in the dead (without warning of them living in here), please tell me so I can correct it. I don't have a copy of the extended, so if I miss something crucial in there I'm sorry!

* * *

Unlike what most did by going to the safety presentation upon entry of the building, I took my bag and packet, map included, and headed straight for my room. I'd never truly been one to follow the rules anyway. Not like I needed to be there for something I wouldn't even pay attention to anyway. Supposedly I was in room 152, but I couldn't find it well.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a thin brunette girl asked me, passing by. Well, at least I wouldn't be the only person not at presentation. I nodded sheepishly, giving her a nervous smile. She looked over my shoulder at my papers before saying, "Okay, uh, looks like you've got 152-" No shit Sherlock, "-which is right over there." She pointed towards the room at the end of the hall, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," I called, now jogging away from her and her overly cheery ass. "For annoying the hell out of me with your damn happiness." Of course, I only said that once safely in my room. But yeah, if you can't tell yet, I tend to have a problem with the really happy, preppy girls. I'm not goth, but I still don't like them.

My room was comfortable in all honesty. Half of the outer-facing wall was a window and my bed was pressed against the other side, only revealing the foot of the bed to anyone looking straight ahead. Creme walls and a nice, soft carpet just plain tied the place together with its little desk and chair. The lighting system looked okay, if I would ever need to use it. I was normally back in my room by the time the sun sets back on Earth. My bag is mostly square, because I sort of boxed everything. My laptop, clothes, and a few pictures I have of my brother and I. He raised me, for the most part. Our parents were never really there for us anyway. The laptop was probably completely dead right now, so no use trying to get the rest off of there. All my music was on there too. You ever notice how music didn't get any better after the twenty first century? The twenty second was just shitty. Well, is. And to believe I spent the extra years down there.

By the time I got everything set up (laptop charging on the portable generator, clothes in the closet, pictures on the desk and nightstand, etc,) the noise of people trying to find their rooms was obvious and someone flung open my door. Well, that's the first and last time I leave my fucking door open.

"Yes?" I asked, not yet looking up from digging at my bag to make sure that was all.

"You weren't at the presentation, I noticed." Oh god. Selfridge.

"So? I want through the same thing twice back home."

"It doesn't matter. You have no idea when to show up tomorrow for your first outing."

"Actually," I started, getting up to grab the stack of papers on my desk. "I know exactly where to go tomorrow, and you don't have the god damn right to yell at me, only give me where the fuck to go, so if you can't do that, take your words and stuff 'em up your ass!"

"Mirah-"

"Get the fuck outta my room before I throw." I raised one of the boxes in my hand, about to try hitting him with it if he didn't leave. God, I hate these kind of people. He probably wouldn't even talk to the others who'd skipped. Just wants to piss me off... He sighed, shaking his head, but left anyway.

* * *

Please r&r.

I do not own Avatar!


End file.
